Abribus et couleurs matinales
by liuanne
Summary: Adrien la rencontre un jour de pluie, et après ça, ils ne se quittent plus. Ils parlent de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de ce qui compte vraiment. Marinette est une fille secrète, elle a la vie privée qu'Adrien a perdue depuis longtemps. Et quand les sales souvenirs commencent à lui revenir, il se demande si elle pourra les chasser d'un revers de la main.
1. Chapter 1

_Bus stop, wet day_

 _She's there, I say_

 _Please share my umbrella_

 _Bus stop, bus goes_

 _She stays, love grows_

 _Under my umbrella_

 _(Bus Stop —_ _ **The Hollies**_ _)_

Un jeudi pluvieux, et l'arrêt de bus est bondé. Les gens s'amassent sous le petit toit, et essayent de rester au sec, quitte à sacrifier un bout de leur sac, ou un bras qui serait en trop. Adrien est sur place trop tard, il le sait à peine arrivé — pas parce qu'il n'est pas à l'heure pour son bus, mais parce que maintenant, il n'y a pas moyen de trouver un espace libre sous l'abri. Il déplie son parapluie et se positionne sur le côté, essayant de se faire tout petit, ce qui est très compliqué avec un parapluie grand et sombre comme le sien.

Les autres le dévisagent et essayent de mettre un nom sur son visage, mais il les ignore. Il sait qu'à deux pas d'ici, une affiche de son dernier shooting est accrochée. Il sait qu'il est sur la couverture des derniers magazines de mode. Peut-être que certains le reconnaissent, peut-être que non. Il s'en fiche.

Adrien jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre : il a vingt-trois minutes d'avance. Cela veut dire vingt-trois minutes sous la pluie, à éviter le regard des passants ; et cela veut dire vingt-trois minutes à espérer que personne ne criera son nom dans la rue. Nathalie lui dit toujours que c'est normal, que les choses passeront au bout d'un moment, mais il a du mal à la croire. C'est désagréable, se dit-il.

Une voiture passe trop rapidement, le voilà trempé. Il veut s'énerver contre le conducteur, mais il est déjà parti. Encore, les regards des autres sont sur lui, plus acérés que jamais — vous avez vu, doivent-ils se dire, c'est Adrien Agreste, le fils de Gabriel Agreste ! Il ressemble plus à rien, ce type. Ses vêtements sont trempés, ses cheveux aussi ; eh ben, quelle allure ! Pas aussi lisse que sur les photos, c't'enfoiré. Voilà ce qu'ils doivent penser, tous.

— Excusez-Moi ?

C'est une voix féminine. Adrien manque de l'ignorer, parce qu'il n'a pas trop envie de parler maintenant. Pour un jour de rentrée, il commence bien, tiens. Il ne veut pas arriver à l'université avec cette allure-là, et se faire charrier dès le premier jour. Comme si avoir l'un des visages les plus connus de Paris n'était pas suffisant.

Il finit par répondre, parce que quand même, ça ne se fait pas.

— Oui ? il fait, en se retournant légèrement.

La fille est aussi trempée que lui, si ce n'est plus. Sa silhouette parvient jusqu'au cerveau d'Adrien avec un temps de retard — plus petite que la moyenne, taille menue, épaules carrées, elle ressemble à une étrangère au milieu d'un Paris froid et capricieux. Adrien continue à la regarder, des brides de détails lui sautant au visage ; des yeux lagons et étrangement lumineux, des lèvres de soie et des joues rosâtres, la peau recouverte d'un léger filet de pluie, comme si elle ressortait d'une piscine. Elle est jolie, se dit-il, elle ne ressemble pas aux autres.

— Vous avez laissé tomber votre parapluie, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Voici.

Elle lui tend l'objet avec maladresse, mais le geste est empreint d'une chaleur qui tranche avec l'atmosphère pesante. Adrien reprend le parapluie avec un vague « merci », et le place au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'avoir lâché.

Lorsqu'il regarde à nouveau sa montre, il lui reste dix-sept minutes. Cela veut dire dix-sept minutes à compter stupidement les voitures qui passent, dix-sept minutes à éviter du regard la fille d'à côté, qui tremble sous la pluie glacée.

Ou bien, décide Adrien, dix-sept minutes à partager son parapluie et à communiquer un peu, plutôt que de rester enfermé dans ses pensées. Il n'est pas habitué à ça, mais il pense qu'il peut le faire. Il tend son bras, et lui demande si elle veut une place près de lui.

Après ça, ils décident de faire le chemin ensemble, laissant le bus aux autres, ceux qui sont aussi gris que les fumées qui s'échappent aux extrémités de la ville. Et pour son premier jour, Adrien arrive avec quarante-six minutes de retard.

— — —

— — —

Avec Marinette, il y a plusieurs règles à respecter. Elles se fixent naturellement, et personne n'a même le besoin d'en discuter. Adrien les comprend dans les silences qu'elle laisse passer, et dans les recoins de ses mots, cachés sous une confiance feinte. Il ne lui pose jamais de question qu'il sait gênante, et n'insiste pas lorsqu'elle ne semble pas à l'aise avec leur conversation. Il sait que quelque chose cloche, chez elle comme chez lui — ça se voit, quand une personne ne va pas bien ; enfin, _Adrien_ le voit, parce qu'il mise une attention toute particulière sur elle.

Marinette ressemble à un courant d'air lors d'une journée trop chaude ; ou à un rayon de soleil en plein hiver. Elle est parfois timide, mais jamais empotée. Elle tient toujours son sac sur l'épaule gauche, préfère les chewing-gums aux fruits à ceux à la menthe, et n'aime pas garder ses cheveux détachés. La voir chaque matin devient d'un naturel tel, qu'il est difficile pour Adrien de se dire qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer — si elle avait pris le bus d'après, le jour de leur première rencontre, s'il n'avait pas osé lui proposer son parapluie, ou d'autres choses encore. Mais la chose est qu'ils se sont bel et bien rencontré, et que maintenant, passer une journée de cours sans avoir vu Marinette est synonyme de malheur.

Ils se retrouvent à la même heure tous les matins — trop tôt, quand il n'y a que des fantômes pour les accompagner, et quand la lumière rougissante se reflète sur les mèches brunes de Marinette, quand le trafic quotidien n'est encore qu'un léger sifflement. Adrien n'a pas de problème avec le fait de se lever tôt, il le fait en permanence. Il ne dort certainement pas assez (Nathalie le lui a dit, et son médecin le lui a dit, et même _Nino_ le lui a dit), mais il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. C'est Marinette qui a eu cette idée-là, pourtant. Elle est arrivée, quelques semaines après la rentrée, et lui a demandé s'il était d'accord pour qu'ils se voient régulièrement, s'il était d'accord pour qu'il soit important dans sa vie à elle, et qu'elle soit importante dans sa vie à lui. Adrien a répondu affirmativement, et aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Marinette est un véritable aimant, ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut refuser ce genre de chose.

Un mois passe tranquillement, puis un deuxième. Elle ne fait jamais référence à son nom, ni à la façon dont on parle de lui, _extérieurement_. En échange, Adrien ne cherche pas à connaître les raisons de ses insécurités à elle. C'est une sorte de pacte qu'ils ont. Une promesse muette. Les mots viendront quand le moment sera venu, voilà tout.

En décembre, la neige recouvre le sol, de quelques petits centimètres, mais c'est suffisant à créer un mouvement de panique dans tout Paris. Adrien sort de chez lui avec un large sourire, et descend la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, amusé par les larges traces laissées par ses pas. Bien sûr, il n'y a personne — les bus sont arrêtés, à cause des conditions défavorables, ce n'est une surprise pour personne. Une fille vient et dit à Adrien que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici et que rien ne va venir, il répond qu'il sait. Et quand Marinette arrive, il est soulagé de retrouver une présence plus accueillante et compréhensive.

— J'ai ma matinée de libre, elle fait avec un sourire en coin, mon prof est absent à cause de cette foutue neige.

Adrien hausse les épaules avec un air qu'il veut nonchalant.

— Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? Je pensais pas aller travailler non plus.

Il espère que Marinette ne peut pas voir son hésitation, la façon dont ses yeux ne quittent plus le sol. Adrien a beau se donner de grands airs comme ça, il n'est pas doué avec les gens — il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis proches, par exemple, et ne sait jamais quoi dire exactement pour détendre l'atmosphère. À cause de ça, il finit par parler beaucoup trop, et arrêter de filtrer ses propos : mauvais jeux de mots, pensées futiles, remarques inutiles, tout est dit sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas facile, aussi, de s'adapter aux gens. Nino l'accepte sans problème, Marinette aussi, et Chloé l'ignore simplement quand ce qu'il dit ne lui plaît pas. Chacun réagit à sa manière.

Adrien n'a jamais vu Marinette dans un autre cadre que celui-ci (celui où ils marchent vers leur université, ou prennent le bus ensemble lorsque le temps est trop mauvais), il ne sait pas si elle voudra rester avec lui là où elle pourrait avoir du temps pour elle-même.

Mais Marinette ne semble pas contrariée. Elle sourit gaiement, et une lumière apaisée se lit dans son regard lagon.

— Oh, dit-elle, oui, je pensais t'accompagner, de toute façon. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, bien sûr.

— Rien de mieux, confirme-t-il.

— Et il fait trop froid pour marcher jusqu'à la fac.

— Il fait trop froid pour travailler, de manière générale. Ça devrait être interdit, avec ce genre de température. Rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud et d'une couverture polaire.

L'ambiance est déjà plus détendue, et rien qu'à la façon dont Marinette joue avec le bout de sa tresse, il peut dire qu'elle est, à cet instant précis, d'humeur joyeuse.

— Je ne dis pas pour la couverture, rit-elle, mais on peut trouver un café dans le coin, par exemple !

— Bonne idée, dit Adrien.

Ils se dirigent vers des coins qu'ils n'ont jamais vus avant, arpentent les rues inconnues avec étonnement et parfois amusement. Les cafés ouvrent à peine — ceux qui n'ont pas décidé de rester fermé pour aujourd'hui —, leurs employés sont encore à moitié endormis, et les salles sont silencieuses. Ils s'arrêtent _Chez Tikki_ , un endroit qui déborde de convivialité et dont les muffins exposés en vitrine font terriblement envie à Adrien. La femme qui tient le café leur sourit, étouffant à peine son bâillement. Elle a une stature plutôt imposante, mais cette impression peut être renforcée par la couche non négligeable de pulls qu'elle doit porter — Adrien compte trois sous-pulls de couleurs différentes, qu'il voit dépasser de son gilet en laine. Elle leur sert rapidement les chocolats chauds qu'ils ont commandé, et retourne à son comptoir.

— Comment s'est passé ton test, l'autre jour ? demande Marinette.

— Bof. Je crois que ça fera l'affaire, mais pas de quoi me démarquer des autres.

— Vraiment ? Tu avais l'air plutôt confiant, avant.

— Je sais, soupire-t-il, mais je crois que je me suis un peu laissé aller…

Marinette laisse ses doigts courir le long de sa tasse, et trace quelques faux cercles juste au-dessus de la surface chocolatée avec son index.

— Ça ira ? demande-t-elle. En ce moment, tu as l'air moins… Confiant ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot- moins _prévoyant_ que d'habitude.

Adrien fronce les sourcils.

— Prévoyant ?

— Mmh, oui, fait-elle. Au début du semestre, tu faisais toujours bien attention à tes coefficients, aux autres notes que tu aurais après. Tu calculais approximativement ta moyenne à l'avance pour voir quelle marge tu avais pour être en tête de promotion. Ce genre de chose.

Il se retrouve à hausser les épaules, encore. C'est amusant de se dire qu'en presque trois mois, Marinette a noté ce genre d'habitude chez lui. Il remarque que lui aussi, il fait la même chose de son côté.

— Je sais, dit-il, je crois qu'en fait, c'est pas très important, d'être le premier.

— Tu as changé d'avis là-dessus ?

— Oui.

Elle ne demande pas pourquoi, et il lui est reconnaissant pour ça. Il y a deux semaines, son père lui a téléphoné pour lui demander s'il était bien en première place dans toutes les matières, et ça a énervé Adrien. C'est toi qui as choisi l'université à la prépa, disait son père, alors tu as intérêt à travailler plus si tu veux entrer dans une bonne école — et Adrien répondait que s'il avait écouté son père, il serait encore en train de poser pour je-ne-sais quel photographe, maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas une discussion agréable à avoir ; il essayait vraiment de rester calme, mais sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, l'air lui semblait plus lourd que du plomb, il n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement.

Et à la fin, Adrien a décidé d'une chose — qu'il retourna encore et encore dans sa tête, avant de dire stop. Assez.

Il ne fera rien de plus pour son père, et _uniquement_ pour son père. Il n'a pas envie de gâcher les années qu'il a devant lui à se tuer à la tâche, tout ça pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien d'autre qu'une vague responsabilité envers lui. Son père est froid, rigide, intolérant. Et tant pis pour lui, se dit Adrien. Ce type, il veut même plus lui parler.

— C'est bon, Adrien, dit Marinette avec gentillesse. C'est bien comme ça, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'être premier partout.

Il hoche faiblement la tête. Mais Marinette ne comprend pas, même s'il ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Adrien n'est pas le premier partout, mais ce n'est pas que ça ; il n'est premier _nulle part_ , il n'est même pas exceptionnel dans un domaine. Il est sûr que certains essayeraient de le contredire, de dire qu'il est _(était)_ un bon mannequin, qu'il a quand même de bonnes notes. Mais ils ne font que trouver des excuses, se dit Adrien. Il n'est _(n'était)_ même pas un très bon mannequin — tout est à mettre sur le compte de sa maquilleuse, et des leçons qu'il a reçues. Lui, il n'a rien fait, sinon se plier aux exigences. Et il continue à faire ça, à chaque fois, suivre la procédure, obéir sagement aux consignes, sans jamais faire quelque chose de spécial.

Adrien veut être exceptionnel, voilà le problème.

— Ce qui compte, c'est de faire c'que t'as envie de faire, continue-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, il faut t'en donner les moyens, mais se forcer, c'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

— Je sais…

Il soupire, et jette un vague coup d'oeil à sa tasse encore pleine. La vapeur qui remonte jusqu'à son visage épouse confortablement les courbes de ses joues, y laisse une odeur qui ne partira que quelques heures plus tard.

— Mais est-ce que j'ai besoin de tout ça ? demande Adrien.

— Ça dépend ce que tu entends par 'tout ça'.

— Être le premier ?

Marinette secoue la tête, et le noeud de son écharpe blanche se défait.

— Non. C'est pas grave, de pas être le meilleur. C'est pas le plus important.

Mais Adrien note une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix, et il ne sait pas si elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Il la regarde discrètement — il pense qu'il l'est, mais peut-être qu'elle le voit, qu'elle sait qu'il observe la façon dont ses lèvres s'écartent pour embrasser sa tasse, et le liquide brûlant qui va avec —, il pense qu'elle doit être la meilleure quelque part, _elle_.

— Je pense ça aussi, dit-il, mais il faut avouer que c'est toujours gratifiant.

— Sans blague, rit Marinette.

— Mais y a pas assez de choses à faire pour que tout le monde puisse être premier quelque part, tu vois ?

— Tu as vraiment réfléchi à la question, remarque-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, faisant comme s'il s'en fichait. Il trouve ça important. C'est un élément majeur dans son éducation, ça doit être cela. Son père a cette manie, sûrement parce qu'il est l'un des meilleurs dans ce qu'il fait — mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en mettre autant sur le dos d'Adrien.

— Mais je crois que tu as raison, il fait, ça n'a pas d'importance, en fait. Je n'ai même pas d'école particulière en tête. Du moment que mes résultats sont assez bons pour rester dans le premier quart de la promo, voire un peu plus, je vais pas trop me compliquer la vie.

Le sourire de Marinette est une réponse rassurante, et l'éclat rosé de ses lèvres fait rêver Adrien un moment. Il porte la tasse à ses propres lèvres, et englouti tout le liquide, le sent descendre le long de sa gorge avec une agréable lenteur. Les yeux fermés, il pense à ce qu'il a et n'a plus à faire, à toutes ses listes compliquées qu'il peut désormais rayer au stylo. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il observe par la fenêtre les flocons, qui tombent comme des petits parachutes de coton, venus pour envahir le flux de ses pensées. Au milieu du spectacle, Marinette garde son air apaisant.

— — —

— — —

L'appartement d'Adrien n'est rien de plus qu'une page prise au hasard dans un catalogue IKEA, remplit de meubles lisses et modernes, dont les traces de poussière sont aussi évidentes que grossières. Une pile de cours disposée sur un bureau, quelques coussins colorés sur son canapé, mais à part ça, pas la moindre trace de personnalité. Le soir, Adrien ouvre toutes les fenêtres et fait semblant de regarder les rues, alors qu'il est juste perdu dans ses pensées — il se donne l'impression d'écouter Paris, comme un espion à la recherche d'un emploi.

Marinette est assise en tailleur sur son tapis, et s'amuse à mélanger des cartes avant de les disposer sur la table basse avec un soin qui échappe à Adrien. Elle qui est d'habitude si maladroite, elle ne fait jamais aucune erreur lorsqu'il s'agit de cartes. Elle bat Adrien à plate couture, quel que soit le jeu auquel ils jouent ; de la bataille au poker, c'est toujours pareil. Le verre de vin posé à sa droite est à moitié vide, et elle laisse ses doigts pianoter sa surface transparente. Le bruit résonne dans la tête du jeune homme, mais il essaye de l'ignorer.

— Tu bluffes, elle fait.

Adrien se laisse sourire, évitant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à son jeu.

— Ce serait un gros risque de ma part, fait-il remarquer. J'ai misé gros, là.

— Mmmhhh…

Elle avance une petite pile de jetons colorés en avant, et hésite un moment. Puis, avec un haussement d'épaules presque indiscernable, elle pousse tout le reste jusqu'au centre de la table.

— Tapis, dit-elle.

Adrien grogne et lance son jeu sur la table. Une paire de quatre ne suffit pas à impressionner Marinette, qui commence à se moquer de lui.

Ils refont une partie, puis une autre, et à vingt-deux heures, Marinette se penche en avant et s'étire comme un chat. Le froid sec du mois de février est devenu leur plus proche ami, et se glisse derrière eux en permanence.

Marinette vient de temps à autre, souvent les soirs de week-end, parfois en semaine. Elle ramène quelquefois Alya, sa colocataire, et des tonnes de petits cadeaux qu'elle glisse à Adrien, l'air de rien. La première fois, elle dit que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu se voir pour Noël, et après ça, elle ne cherche même plus d'excuses. Oh, elle fait, c'est parce que je ne me servais plus de ça, c'est parce que ça m'a fait penser à toi. Au moins, les objets rendent son appartement plus vivant.

Rapidement, son image est partout chez lui. Il voit Marinette feuilleter le journal dans sa cuisine lorsqu'il est seul, ou il la voir allongée sur son lit, en train de critiquer ses goûts musicaux. Sur le coin de son bureau, Adrien affiche une photo d'eux qu'ils ont pris un matin particulièrement mauvais — il est trempé, et Marinette a les cheveux en bataille, et du mascara qui coule jusqu'au haut de ses joues. Il la pose à côté de celle de Nino, pas loin de la couverture de magazine avec ses parents dessus, lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes.

Lorsqu'il marche dehors seul, il a l'impression d'entendre les pas irréguliers de Marinette ; ses longues bottes de pluie rouges qui touchent le sol avec un bruit flasque. La tête dans les nuages, comme d'habitude, Adrien modifie la réalité pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Et c'est une matinée particulièrement jolie — la ville s'étend tout devant comme une grande rangée de pastels, dans un froid lumineux qui sublime les traits encore vaporeux des immeubles. Les trottoirs sont vides, même si le bruit des voitures rappelle à Adrien qu'il n'est pas seul. Aujourd'hui, Marinette est malade. Elle lui a envoyé un message bourré de fautes probablement causées par le correcteur automatique, mais qui reste lisible. Trop habitué à se lever aux aurores, Adrien ne pense même pas à retourner dormir pour prendre le bus plus tard, et fait le trajet à pied. Ses enjambées sont plus grandes que d'habitude, et il ne s'essouffle pas à force de parler. Il repense à la veille, au jeu de cartes avec Marinette, au fait qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement en forme.

Sans elle pour capter son attention, Adrien se perd dans le paysage. Il y a un fleuriste qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, caché au fond de sa petite boutique verte et pleine d'autres couleurs ; il y a un caviste, pas si loin de chez lui, grand et maigre, avec une moustache mal coupée. Une école maternelle. Un bâtiment qui sera bientôt démoli. Une flopée de détails qui sont d'habitude éclipsés par la savoureuse présence de Marinette.

À force de marcher à si vive allure, Adrien arrive en avance. Dans un amphi vide, il se glisse tel un fantôme aux rangs du milieu, les plus intéressants. Nino est déjà là, endormi sur sa table, son casque collé aux oreilles. À l'approche d'Adrien, il semble se réveiller, et finit par se redresser vers son ami.

— T'es en avance, il fait remarquer. C'est pas normal, ça. Normalement, tu restes avec Marinette le plus longtemps possible.

— On n'est pas venu ensemble.

Il hausse un sourcil sous la surprise.

— Huuuh, d'accord ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Parce que c'est la première fois que ça arrive puis des mois, non ?

Adrien secoue la tête avec un soupir.

— Elle est malade.

— Oh… Ça va ?

— Je suppose que ça va. Je l'ai vue hier soir, et elle avait l'air okay.

— Soirée poker, c'est ça ?

— Exactement.

— Et elle avait l'air bien, tu dis ?

— Ouais- j'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.

Il pose son sac à ses pieds, et déplie le siège derrière lui. La salle est bien plus chaude qu'au-dehors, mais il se met quand même à frotter ses mains les unes contre les autres pour les réchauffer un peu. Marinette avait l'air bien, alors il n'y a pas de raison que se soit grave, pense-t-il. Il lui envoie quelques messages auxquels elle ne répond pas, et se dit qu'elle doit dormir. Tant pis.

La journée est longue et triste, et même les fleurs qui tapissent l'entrée de l'université semblent avoir moins bonne mine que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas si étrange par un temps pareil.

Le lendemain, Marinette est de nouveau là, avec ses tresses courtes et ses collants dorés, et Adrien oublie pourquoi il s'est même inquiété.

— — —

— — —

Les marches de son appartement sont étroites, mais assez grandes pour lui et Chloé. Ils ressemblent à deux membres de haute société en train de critiquer le reste du monde, avec leurs vêtements ridiculement chers et leurs chaussures bien astiquées. Chloé est assise en tailleur, bien sûr, elle porte, comme d'habitude, des bijoux couteux à son cou et à ses poignets, ou à ses doigts. Des colliers de perles brillantes et des anneaux en or, des bagues incrustées de petits diamants. Son rouge à lèvres tranche étonnement avec la couleur jaune de sa veste, et même si Adrien trouve la tenue d'un mauvais gout qui saute aux yeux, il ne fait aucune remarque.

Chloé est énervée. Elle parle en faisant beaucoup de gestes — avec ses mains, ses pieds, en retroussant son nez. Parfois, elle sort son portable pour montrer à Adrien une photo de quelqu'un avant de s'en moquer. Lui, il lui répond avec un rire forcé, ou un sourire qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de critiquer tout ce qui l'entoure, mais il sait que c'est une marque de manque de confiance en soi, alors il fait comme si elle avait raison.

— Et je te jure, elle fait, que la fille, cette pauvre conne, renverse son café sur moi. Adrien, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je portais une robe GUCCI, de la dernière collection ? À un cout exorbitant ? Même si cette empotée revendait tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle ne pourrait pas s'offrir une telle pièce. Et elle a renversé du café dessus ! Quelle honte ! Je te jure, certains ne manquent pas de toupet.

Il hoche la tête. Oui, Chloé. Tu as raison, Chloé. C'est vraiment lamentable, Chloé.

— Enfin, assez parlé de moi, dit-elle en regardant ses ongles avec satisfaction, ça se passe comment à l'université ? Toujours ami avec ce… Type ? … _Nicolas ?_

— Nino, rectifie Adrien. Oui, toujours. Et les études se passent bien, je suppose.

Et Chloé lui fait un sourire un peu coincé, comme si elle s'exprimait à un gamin — elle ne doit pas approuver Nino, pense Adrien, il se souvient bien de la tête qu'elle lui a faite la première fois qu'elle a vu une photo de lui.

— D'autres amis ? demande-t-elle.

Adrien hausse les épaules. Il hésite à lui parler de Marinette, et même s'il n'a rien à cacher, il a l'impression que sa relation avec elle est trop intime pour la présenter à Chloé. _Tous les matins_ , pense-t-il, _je vois la plus belle fille du monde, et elle a la bonté de m'accorder un peu de son temps_.

— Pourquoi ce silence ? reprend Chloé. Tout le monde doit t'adorer.

— Pas vraiment. Tu sais qu'il y a eu pas mal d'articles sur moi, dernièrement. Ils n'étaient pas forcément positifs.

Chloé hausse un sourcil en prenant un air indigné.

— Eh bien, si ces gens-là s'arrêtent aux rumeurs, ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre, non ?

Cette remarque faire rire Adrien.

— _Tu_ accordes une attention toute particulière aux rumeurs, Chlo'

— Ohh, ne commence pas à m'énerver. Tu sais bien que j'essaye d'arrêter de fumer.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Trois jours.

Il fait semblant d'applaudir, et dans la rue, quelqu'un lui répond avec un ricanement.

— Bravo, répond Adrien.

— — —

— — —

Mars et ses averses arrivent, et Marinette porte un nouvel imper. Sa capuche trop grande retombe sur son front comme un pétale un peu vieilli, mais elle ne semble pas être gênée. Elle court jusqu'à lui avec un bâillement, et laisse sa tête reposer contre son épaule avec un soupir.

— Il fait froid, se plaint-elle. Et il pleut ! Tu n'as pas ton parapluie ?

— Je crois que tu l'as ramené chez toi, la dernière fois, il fait.

— Uuuuuuugh…

— Tu veux prendre le bus ?

Elle jette un bref regard à l'abribus, son petit banc sombre et tout usé, les vitres dégoulinantes de pluie.

— Je préfère encore marcher.

— Comme tu voudras.

Adrien n'a pas de capuche. Son visage est trempé, et la large écharpe en laine qu'il porte est si gorgée de pluie qu'il passera probablement des heures avant de réussir à la sécher. Il garde les mains dans ses poches, pour ne pas abimer ses gants. Contre son épaule, Marinette est tout agitée ; elle parle beaucoup, constate-il, elle laisse quelques petits rires excités échapper sa jolie bouche, elle partage avec lui cette bonne humeur qui l'entoure.

Sur les pavés glissants, Adrien observe discrètement les reflets des passants, cherchant si le sourire de Marinette est contagieux au point de contaminer les autres. Mais à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est fatigué. Les gens écoutent leur musique, ou bien marchent la tête baissée, ou masquée par leur parapluie.

— On peut s'arrêter deux secondes ? demande Marinette. Je dois acheter un peu de presse !

Adrien hoche la tête, et la suit dans le bureau tabac au coin de la rue. Elle parcourt les étagères avec attention, et attrape un magazine avec lequel elle doit être familière. Elle ouvre la première page pour regarder le sommaire, et soudainement, le sourire qu'elle abordait jusqu'à maintenant la quitte. En quelques secondes, le magazine est sur son étagère, et Marinette est ailleurs, pour en chercher un autre, différent.

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher d'être confus, et il saisit la revue avec discrétion.

 _ **p.20 : « ADRIEN AGRESTE, OU LES CAPRICES D'UN ENFANT-STAR »**_

Un frisson parcourt ses veines, et il mord furieusement sa lèvre inférieure. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ouvre le magazine et commence à parcourir l'article. Des bribes de phrases lui sautent aux yeux. _Adrien Agreste a ruiné le dernier défilé organisé par son père, qui devait alors être l'événement le plus attendu de l'année_. _Adrien Agreste a tout bonnement décidé d'ignorer ses responsabilités en tant que modèle principal de la collection 2016, ne prenant même pas la peine de se montrer au défilé_. _Adrien Agreste a fait ceci, Adrien Agreste a fait cela. Il n'aurait pas dû_.

 _Allez tous vous faire foutre,_ pense-t-il amèrement.

Jouer les mannequins obéissants, et les premiers de la classe, ça ne l'intéresse pas. _Faites avec_.

La petite main de Marinette se pose sur son épaule, réconfortante, et elle lui prend doucement le magazine des mains. Adrien ne fait aucune remarque, elle non plus ; et ils sortent de la boutique en silence, sous les yeux de quelques clients intrigués.

— Désolée, fait Marinette.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas écrit cet article, si ?

— Non, rit-elle, mais il n'empêche que c'est pas agréable, de voir ce genre de connerie écrit sur soi. Moi, ça me foutrait le cafard.

Adrien hoche cautionnement la tête. Bien sûr, que ça lui fout le cafard, il se dit. Bien sûr, qu'il déteste ça. Mais il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait, alors pourquoi revenir dessus ?

— Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête. Des gouttes de pluie dégringolent de ses cheveux, lui donnant un air de petit chiot.

— On peut continuer, dit-elle.

Sur le chemin, Adrien n'est pas très bavard. Il se donne l'excuse du mauvais temps ; Marinette ne l'entendrait pas bien avec son immense capuche, de toute façon. Mais son ventre est noué, et il sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec les trombes d'eau qui se déversent dans les rues. Il ne mange pas de la journée.

— — —

— — —

— Tu as lu l'article, pas vrai ?

— Lequel ?

— Oh, Adrien, tu sais bien _duquel_ je parle.

Il évite le regard agacé de Chloé. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux dorés, et soupire d'un air résigné.

— Tu ne vas vraiment pas en parler, hein ?

— Y a rien à dire dessus.

— Tu ferais mieux de demander à te faire interviewer. Je connais un tas de journalistes qui seraient ravis à l'idée d'entendre ta version de l'histoire. Tu pourrais dire à tout le monde la vérité.

— Dire quoi ? Que mon père m'a forcé à faire ça ? Ça me donnera juste l'air d'un idiot.

— Tu es vraiment _borné_ , quand tu veux ! L'opinion publique a beau apprécier le travail de Gabriel Agreste, elle peut reconnaitre que le personnage n'a rien de chaleureux. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. Et tu sais à quel point les martyrs sont appréciés, de nos jours.

— J'vais pas jouer les victimes pour salir l'image de mon père. J'veux juste qu'on me foute la paix avec cette histoire.

Le silence de Chloé devient pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Adrien, gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

— Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Et puis, tu es anxieux. Ça se voit.

— J'ai toujours été anxieux, fait-il remarquer.

— Mais je pensais que ça allait se terminer avec la fin de ta carrière de mannequin, reprend Chloé.

— Regarde le bon côté des choses. Au moins, ça ne me rend plus malade.

— Tu es sûr de ça ?

— Oui, je t'assure. Ça va _mieux_. Vraiment.

— Bien. Parce que si tu te sens encore… Comme _avant,_ tu peux m'en parler.

— Je sais. Merci, Chlo'

— — —

— — —

La chaleur naissante devrait être un soulagement, pourtant Adrien se surprend à manquer la pluie. Il retrouve néanmoins une vieille habitude qu'il a depuis son enfance ; ses longues balades dans les parcs. Il aime s'y rendre quand il n'y a personne, quand il peut vagabonder parmi la végétation dense, laissant le parfum des jeunes fleurs emplir ses narines.

Il essaye de se défaire du paysage. Les fantômes de ses anciens shooting photo — affiches superposées, premières de couverture, regards étranges — semblent le suivre à la trace. Il sent l'anxiété le gagner à nouveau et décide d'arrêter de penser au problème. Sauf que, non, ça ne part pas comme ça, et les pensées plus sombres reviendront plus tard (sûrement en plein milieu de la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil). Il hésite à appeler Chloé. Mais elle a du mal à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, et d'ailleurs, _il_ a du mal, lui aussi, à le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez lui ? Ce n'est même pas qu'il a vécu une expérience traumatisante. Mais il ne voulait pas être mannequin, et au fil des années, l'attention qu'il recevait des autres (tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas, dont il se fichait complètement) s'est transformée en obsession. C'était comme si un étau se serrait autour de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il n'a plus cette impression, il pense, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être paranoïaque. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler.

Adrien dresse mentalement une liste des personnes à qui il (pense) peut faire confiance : Chloé, Marinette, Nino, Nathalie. Il retire rapidement Chloé et Nathalie, qui sont dans des situations particulières (Chloé ne se sent pas oppressée par l'attention, et a du mal à le suivre. Quant à Nathalie, sa position auprès de son père rend cela un peu délicat).

Cela laisse Nino et Marinette, mais il ne veut pas les embêter. Marinette a beau être très proche de lui, au final, elle reste très secrète. Quant à Nino, il paraît parfois vivre dans un autre monde que le sien.

Adrien finit par penser que c'est une meilleure idée de garder tout pour lui.

— — —

— — —

L'impression d'avoir changé d'univers est plus forte de jour en jour. Cafés en terrasse, le chapeau blanc aux larges bords de Marinette, les chaussures légères des Parisiens, tout cela s'inscrit dans le quotidien d'Adrien avant qu'il ne puisse le remarquer.

Quelques moments sont plus marquants que d'autres ; le jour où il dit à Marinette qu'elle est sa meilleure amie et qu'elle lui répond qu'elle pense pareil, sa bière à la main, et un sourire ému sur ses lèvres. Le jour où il trouve le carnet à dessin de Marinette. Il observe les courbes des rubans et les formes des cols extravagants, et n'arrête pas de la complimenter, de demander pourquoi elle ne lui en a pas parlé plus tôt.

(Elle lui répond que c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, et qu'elle n'a pas envie de lui faire penser à ça. Adrien hausse les épaules et rétorque qu'il ne voit aucun inconvénient à donner son humble avis sur ses créations. Qui sont géniales, rajoute-t-il).

Il est en train d'observer un croquis qu'elle lui a laissé, lorsque Chloé surgit de derrière son dos, avec ses lunettes trop grandes, et ses ongles peints d'un jaune abeille tout neuf.

— C'est quoi, ça ? elle demande d'une voix presque troublée. Tu te lances dans une nouvelle carrière ?

— Non, ce n'est pas de _moi_.

Chloé lui rit au nez.

— Je sais que ça vient pas de toi. C'est beaucoup trop beau.

— Je te remercie.

— Pas de soucis. Bon, tu m'invites à entrer, ou bien… ?

Ils sont tous les deux sur les marches, devant sa porte. Adrien n'est même plus surpris par l'impolitesse de Chloé, mais au lieu de faire semblant de s'énerver, il rit à gorge déployée.

— Je croyais que les marches, c'était notre endroit ?

— Ça l'est, mais avec une bière, c'est encore mieux.

Adrien hausse les épaules.

— Bac tout en bas du frigo. Tu sais où c'est.

— Bien sûr que je sais, rétorque Chloé. Je t'en ramène une.

Après ça, elle est montée, et Adrien passe quelques secondes à regarder la robe que Marinette a dessinée. C'est une jolie pièce, décide-t-il, il aimerait bien la voir en vrai. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait la porter. S'il est assez bourré pour ça, bien sûr.

Chloé revient et à peine s'assoit-elle qu'elle sort un paquet de _Lucky Strike_ et prend une cigarette. Il lui lance un regard en biais, et soupire.

— J'croyais que tu arrêtais ces conneries ?

— J'ai arrêté. Pendant deux mois au moins.

— Mais tu as repris.

— Arrête de faire chier, Adrien. J'arrêterai plus tard.

Il hausse les épaules. Chloé peut faire ce qu'elle veut.

— C'est de qui, alors ? elle demande. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître le coup de crayon.

— Tu connais pas, qu'il répond.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je connais presque tous les jeunes créateurs du coin. Me sous-estime pas.

— Je te sous-estime pas. C'est une pote à moi.

— Ohh, _une_ pote, hein ?

Adrien s'apprête à boire une gorgée, mais s'arrête net. Il sent les couleurs se glisser jusqu'à ses joues, même s'il essaye de garder une expression neutre. Chloé a un don pour mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal, et n'hésite jamais à le faire.

— Ouais, une fille.

— Elle est mignonne ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

— Huh…

Il hésite un moment à le lui dire — parce qu'il la voit venir avec ses gros sabots, lui faire « j'ai trouvé son profil Facebook, et je désapprouve », « tu peux trouver mieux », etc —, mais il finit par céder. Parce que, croyez-le, essayer de garder un secret quand on a affaire à Chloé, c'est une mauvaise idée.

— Elle s'appelle Marinette.

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle fasse un commentaire sur son prénom un peu _old school_ , ou quelque chose du genre. À la place, elle le regarde avec un air ébahit, comme s'il vient de lui annoncer qu'il est un super-héros.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? demande-t-elle.

— Ouais… Attends, tu la connais ?

Maintenant, elle semble tout excitée. Elle secoue ses mains devant elle, et bouge ses genoux dans tous les sens, ça en donne le tournis à Adrien.

— Bien sûr que je la connais ! C'était la finaliste au concours lycéen des jeunes créateurs de mode d'il y a trois ans !

Ça suffit à l'intriguer. Il se penche vers elle, posant sa petite bouteille à ses pieds. Chloé reste avec sa clope éteinte dans sa main, et commence à parler d'un ton presque sombre.

— Elle avait présenté une collection très originale, pour son âge. Je crois qu'elle avait le jury dans sa poche, aussi. Toute jeune, toute talentueuse, tu vois le genre. Et puis il y a eu… Un accident, disons, et elle a quitté la compétition avant l'épreuve finale.

Adrien fronce les sourcils.

— Un accident ? Tu peux développer ?

— Elle ne t'en a pas parlé du tout ?

— Non.

— D'habitude, je ne me souviens pas des jeunes candidats, surtout sur ce genre de concours. Mais cette fille était impressionnante. Le même âge que moi, et elle se débrouillait plutôt vraiment bien. Mais, c'est surtout pour l'accident en lui-même que je me souviens d'elle.

— Quel accident ? demande Adrien, de plus en plus nerveux.

— Quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de mettre la main sur la collection qu'elle devait présenter pour la finale, genre deux jours avant la remise des prix. Elle a retrouvé toutes ses fringues en lambeaux. Et puis avec ça, elle a reçu des menaces de mort pendant des semaines. C'était rien de sérieux, apparemment, je crois que le type qui a fait ça était juste un gosse énervé que la favorite soit asiatique ou un truc du genre. Puis, même s'il envoyait des menaces et tout, il serait jamais passé à l'action. N'empêche que ça a dû lui faire vachement peur, cette histoire. Elle s'est retirée de la compétition.

Elle porte la cigarette à sa bouche et saisit son briquet de son autre main pour l'allumer. La première fois qu'elle expire, Adrien reçoit la moitié de la fumée dans le visage, et se met à grogner.

— Tu es sûr que c'est elle ? finit-il par demander.

Cette histoire le met incroyablement mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il est suffisamment proche de Marinette pour se sentir concerné — étrangement, il n'aime pas apprendre que quelqu'un lui ait envoyé des menaces de mort, ou ait détruit sa collection —, et aussi parce qu'il l'apprend de la bouche de Chloé. Et, d'accord, c'est _lui_ qui a posé la question, mais il se demande pourquoi est-ce que Marinette aurait oublié de lui parler d'un truc pareil. Ils sont censés être hypers proches et tout, pourtant.

— Bien sûr que c'est elle, répond sèchement Chloé. Tu connais beaucoup de Marinette Dupain-Cheng de mon âge, à aspirer au métier de styliste, dans le coin ? Moi pas.

— Allez, sois pas chiante comme ça, grommelle Adrien, je suis juste surpris qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé.

— Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'être vraiment proche de quelqu'un pour en parler. Je pense pas que ce soit la première chose à dire à un inconnu.

Avec ça, Adrien est encore plus mal à l'aise, et irrité par Chloé.

— Justement, fait-il. On passe notre temps ensemble. Depuis plutôt longtemps, en fait. C'est… Vraiment une bonne amie.

Il ne dit pas « la meilleure », parce que Chloé est là, et penser qu'elle ne piquerait pas de crise de jalousie serait mal la connaître. Il passe sa main dans sa nuque et soupire, les yeux collés au sol.

Marinette aurait pu lui en parler sans problème, si elle en avait eu envie. La mode, c'est un sujet qui revient souvent entre eux. Mais même sans ça, elle aurait pu glisser quelques commentaires à une de ses soirées qu'ils ont parfois, tous deux bourrés et seuls, assis aux pieds d'une statue dans un Paris lumineux. Mais ce n'est pas contre elle qu'il est le plus en rogne — c'est contre cet enfoiré qui lui a fait rater son concours.

— Écoute, soupire Chloé, je vais te laisser te démerder avec ça, c'est pas vraiment mes oignons.

— En effet.

— Hey, t'as besoin d'être comme ça ? Je lui ai rien fait, moi !

Adrien secoue la tête et lui sourit faiblement.

— Je sais, Chlo'. J'suis désolé.

— Encore heureux !

— Excuse-moi ?

— Okay.

Elle s'apprête à lui parler encore, il suppose, mais son téléphone sonne et elle grimace en lisant ce qu'elle vient de recevoir.

— Je crois que je dois y aller, marmonne-t-elle. On se voit bientôt ?

— Yup, dit Adrien. À la prochaine.

— Tiens-moi au courant, hein ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Je te retourne le conseil, reprend Chloé. C'est un accident à la con qui est arrivé y a un bon bout de temps, maintenant. Te prend pas la tête pour un truc qui n'est plus d'actualité.

Adrien hoche la tête, mais elle ne lui prête plus attention. Il fixe ses talons, et suit sa démarche exagérée jusqu'à l'autre bout de la route. Il sort son portable de sa poche, et commence à composer le numéro de Marinette. Il se ravise au dernier moment. Si elle voulait lui en parler, elle l'aurait fait, y a pas de raisons.

— — —

— — —

Marinette l'emmène dans ces vieilles friperies, près de la rue de Rennes. Des petites boutiques, qui ne ressemblent à rien comme ça, mais qui soldent des marques plutôt pas trop mal. Elle aime bien essayer des tas de fringues carrément dépassées. Il l'accompagne et fait des commentaires idiots sur chaque pièce. Les regards noirs qu'ils reçoivent ne les dérangent même plus.

Et ils marchent ensemble ; il est tard, Marinette porte cet espèce de manteau bleu électrique feutré, qui fait ressortir ses yeux. À ses pieds, des escarpins rouges brillants, qui font très _bourges_ , mais qu'elle trouve amusant. Adrien ne sait pas comment il trouve le courage de le faire, mais il laisse sa main reposer près de la sienne. Sa peau à elle est froide. Marinette enroule ses doigts autour des siens, Adrien croit que la Terre est sur le point de s'ébranler.

— Ça fait du bien quand ça se rafraichit, dit-elle, ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de vent.

Elle a raison ; en pleine journée, les rues de Paris vous étouffent — la chaleur vient et vous prend à la gorge —, c'est invivable. Le long de la Seine, ils peuvent respirer, maintenant que la période noire est passée.

— Tu veux qu'on se pose dans un bar ? demande Adrien.

Il pose la question sans trop y penser. La main de Marinette est toujours serrée contre la sienne, il n'a pas vraiment envie de s'en séparer. Mais les mots lui échappent. Ce doit être une habitude. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il la pose, cette fichue question.

Marinette lui sourit doucement, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Adrien sent une espèce de frisson le parcourir. C'est étrange, comme un pincement de coeur, mais pas dérangeant.

— Merci, mais je préfère continuer à marcher un peu. Pas toi ?

— Si ! s'empresse-t-il de dire. Je me demandais juste…

— Et puis, c'est tellement joli, ici !

— Je sais, je suis d'accord.

Marinette est embarquée. Elle commence à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, marchant avec une frénésie qu'Adrien ne connaît qu'à elle.

— Paris, c'est un endroit vraiment chic, elle fait, c'est une belle ville, c'est sûr. Parfois, je me mets à marcher comme ça, sans but en tête. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand j'en ai plein la tête, je sors, tu vois. Je prends le métro, n'importe quelle ligne, et je descends à n'importe quel arrêt, et je marche juste. J'aime bien faire ça pendant pas mal de temps, ça doit te paraître bizarre, mais j'adore faire ça. Tu peux faire trois pas dans une rue qui a l'air banale, et te rendre compte qu'il y a une maison d'architecte de ouf, ou une verrerie en plein milieu d'un bâtiment.

Il hésite. Il pense qu'il voit ce qu'elle veut dire. Parfois, il se sent vraiment minuscule, à côté du reste. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle ressent quand elle se promène comme ça.

— J'y ai toujours vécu, continue Marinette, mais j'ai l'impression de pas la connaître, cette ville.

— Tu dois mieux la connaître que moi, en tout cas, plaisante Adrien.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Il hausse les épaules, et répond timidement. Il n'aime pas se plaindre.

— C'est juste qu'avec mon ex-job, je n'aimais pas trop m'afficher en public. On ne sait jamais qui va venir vous voir, ou qui va parler dans votre dos.

— Oh, c'est ça, alors…

— Oui, mais c'est mieux maintenant. Je veux dire, les gens sont toujours un peu insistant et tout, mais je crois que je m'en fiche un peu.

— C'est ce qu'il faut se dire ! l'encourage Marinette. Et s'ils te font chier, tu n'as qu'à leur lancer un sale regard.

Ça le fait rire.

— Je sais pas faire ça. T'y arrives, toi ?

— Bien sûr !

Sur ce, elle lui lance un regard noir, qui fait perdre son sourire à Adrien.

— Ouah, arrête ça ! C'est vrai que tu le fais vachement bien, je me sens presque mal, du coup.

— Faut pas ! C'était pas dirigé contre toi !

— Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand c'est sérieux, alors… rit-il.

Ils sont silencieux un moment. Adrien sent une espèce de lourdeur retomber sur ses épaules. Il se sent nerveux, soudainement, il ne sait pas quand est-ce que ça a commencé. Le fait de ne pas être totalement honnête avec Marinette est comme un boulet attaché à son pied. En même temps, ce serait déplacé d'évoquer l'accident, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il lui parle de ses problèmes, lui. Parfois, il aimerait que cette espèce de barrière entre eux se brise totalement. Ils sont proches, mais ne gardent que les choses positives. Parfois, il faut laisser le reste trouver sa place, aussi, sinon il risque de se faufiler et de rompre leur lien actuel. Ça lui fait un peu peur.

— Marinette ? demande-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Je suis content que tu sois là.

— Moi aussi.

— Je me sentais vraiment seul, aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux sont sur lui, à la recherche d'un sens particulier à ses paroles. Adrien lit la mélancolie sur son visage.

— Moi aussi, reprend-elle.

— C'est juste que parfois, c'est dur de vivre seul comme ça. Il y a Chloé, mais c'est _Chloé_ , c'est différent. Et Nino, je le vois pas si souvent que ça. Je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi. Je crois que je déprimerai.

— Je comprends. Il y a des gens qui n'arrivent juste pas à être proches, alors qu'ils sont juste à côté. Et quand tu leur parles, c'est comme si tes mots glissaient sur un mur. Y en a qui veulent juste pas comprendre.

Il hoche la tête, c'est exactement Chloé, ou même Nino. Il les adore, mais il ne peut pas parler de tout avec eux.

Mais, ce n'est pas non plus le cas de Marinette.

— Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour être vraiment proche de quelqu'un, alors ? demande-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules, laissant son regard lézarder le sol. Les mots quittent sa bouche sans ordre particulier, c'est comme si elle dressait une liste de courses.

— J'sais pas. Il faut tout se dire, je suppose. Il faut se mettre à la place de l'autre. Il faut pas lui en vouloir s'il déconne de temps en temps. Il faut aussi le remettre dans le droit chemin s'il s'y éloigne. Il faut jamais rompre le contact. Il faut se promener le long de la Seine en été. Il faut pas avoir peur de parler de choses difficiles.

Adrien lui offre un sourire triste.

— Ça existe pas, quelqu'un d'aussi parfait.

— Ça peut exister, contre-t-elle.

Il se tait pendant quelques minutes. Il ne fait que réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire, parce qu'il _doit_ dire quelque chose. Lui parler. De ce qu'il sait, de ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

— Alors, dit-il, je dois te parler de quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Après pas mal de temps d'absence, voici la suite (et fin) de cette fic !_

 _J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub. J'ai eu l'idée (avec l'aide de Mindell) d'ouvrir un forum qui nous permettrait de parler de Ladybug et de la fanficiton de manière plus libre (je sais qu'il existe des forums sur ce site, mais disons que ce n'est pas l'idéal. De plus, cela nous permet également de regrouper des personnes d'autres site :D). On peut y parler de la série, des théories, des fics que l'on aime et que l'on écrit, se lancer des défis et faire des concours ; et plein d'autres choses ! C'est surtout un endroit pour échanger et apprendre à mieux se connaitre :)_

 _Bref, si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à vous rendre ic : / / french - miraculers . forumactif . com (n'oubliez pas d'enlever tous les espaces) et à vous inscrite :) en espérant vous y retrouver !_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

Dire à Marinette qu'il sait pour l'accident, c'est comme plonger dans un bon bain après un shooting particulièrement difficile. Adrien réussit à se débarrasser de la gêne qu'il ressent et qui l'empêche de se considérer comme son allié.

Elle ne réagit pas mal — ces yeux prennent une couleur effarée, et sa lèvre tremble légèrement, mais quand il a fini, il la retrouve souriante. Elle ne développe pas plus que ça. Lui dit qu'elle est contente qu'il lui en parle, et qu'elle aurait dû faire le premier pas. Qu'il est bien plus courageux qu'elle.

— Tu sais, peut-être qu'on devrait tout se dire, maintenant. On a pris un bon départ, non ?

Quand il rentre chez lui, et qu'il va dormir, il ne fait que penser à ça. Il garde les yeux ouverts et fixe le plafond sans le voir, il revoit le soulagement mêlé à l'hésitation sur ses traits.

— On devrait parler plus de ce qu'on pense vraiment, hein ?

Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que vous avez avec tout le monde. Pour Adrien, c'est une grande première.

— C'est une bonne idée.

— — —

— — —

Un matin, Adrien se regarde dans le miroir et se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Marinette. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le _savait pas_ — c'est toujours compliqué de mettre des mots sur des sentiments, mais celui-ci est particulier —, c'est juste que se le dire d'une façon si crue, ça lui fait tout drôle.

Il se coiffe d'une façon plus appliquée que d'habitude. C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, et il traîne avec Marinette dans l'après-midi, il n'a pas envie de ressembler à rien. Il téléphone même à Nino pour lui demander conseil avec les filles — ce qui est idiot, parce que s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que lui, c'est bien Nino.

Lorsqu'il la retrouve, elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle porte une robe noire assez osée, mais pas provocante, des sandales dont les lacets remontent le long de ses jambes, le rendant presque jaloux. Son chignon haut est déjà presque défait, mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier. Elle a un stylo dans la main, et n'arrête pas de faire rentrer et ressortir sa mine en appuyant sur le bout.

— Tout va bien ? demande Adrien lorsqu'il s'assoit à la table de _Chez Tikki_ , à côté d'elle.

— Mmh ? Ah, Adrien ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle se penche vers lui et lui fait la bise avec empressement.

— Tu as l'air nerveuse, fait-il remarquer.

Elle joint ses mains, et expire lentement.

— J'ai commencé quelque chose, avoue-t-elle.

— Oh ?

— Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler avant que ça soit fini, mais… Si je garde ça pour moi, j'ai peur de me décourager et de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te demander un coup de main pour m'aider à rester motivée. Ça te paraît juste ?

Il sourit et cale son visage dans ses paumes ouvertes.

— Je suis là pour ça, affirme-t-il.

— Bon, je me lance, alors…

— Vas-y.

— Je reprends la collection que j'avais présentée au concours lycéen, il y a quelques années. Je me suis améliorée entre-temps, alors pour l'instant, je suis encore à la version papier, mais… Je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois.

Adrien reste silencieux, cherchant les mots justes. Marinette enchaîne, comme lancée sur une piste de ski particulièrement escarpée.

— J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps… J'avais vraiment mis tout mon coeur dans ces vêtements, et je trouve ça idiot de laisser cette histoire comme ça. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'en fais des cauchemars, aussi. J'ai l'impression que si je ne finis pas au moins ça, je n'oserai jamais créer d'autres choses…

— C'est une super idée, Mari ! s'exclame Adrien lorsqu'il sent qu'elle hésite. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, je serais là !

— Je… Ne compte pas me représenter à un concours, ou quelque chose du genre… C'est vraiment personnel.

— Je comprends.

— Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir compter sur toi.

Il glisse sa main jusqu'au poignet de Marinette. Il est fin et orné de bracelets de perles. Adrien effleure la peau crème de son index, dans un geste qui se veut rassurant. Il se demande si son expression trahit son embrassement, mais ne pense pas non plus aller trop loin.

— Demande-moi n'importe quoi, dit-il.

Ça la fait rire.

— Ne me demande pas ça, ou tu vas te retrouver à faire des choses que tu vas regretter.

— Je m'en fiche, si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Elle lui donne un petit coup de pied sous la table. Adrien voit bien qu'elle est embarrassée, mais c'est une adorable expression sur elle. Si elle le prend comme ça, c'est peut-être qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui, elle aussi ? Il ne peut pas dire qu'il est doué pour lire les autres, mais il sent qu'entre eux deux, il y a quelque chose de particulier. Leur lien, c'est un peu comme une croix au feutre indélébile sur un vêtement en soie, ça ne partira pas comme ça. C'est ce qu'il se dit, plissant les yeux pour se protéger du Soleil éclatant.

Marinette est d'une humeur particulière. Elle bouge avec une telle énergie qu'elle semble en laisser des bouts derrière elle, comme une traînée de paillettes qui prend la forme de ses pas et de ses gestes. Adrien ne peut pas faire grand-chose, à part rester à l'observer de loin. Elle veut acheter du tissu, il lui donne les bons plans. Elle s'amuse à l'enrouler dans des matières rugueuses ou lisses, qu'il a peur de déchirer au passage. Les bruits des ciseaux qui coupent les longs voiles ressemblent à des échos à son coeur, tout affolé dans sa poitrine.

L'été reprend son cours avec une énergie nouvelle. C'est comme si on les avait attaché à une espèce de centrale électrique qui les alimentait en permanence. Un flot de paroles sans filtre s'écoulent de la bouche d'Adrien, sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de s'en soucier, et les sourires de Marinette sont trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse en tenir le compte. Il se sent tellement investi dans sa collection qu'il en oublie ses problèmes à lui.

C'est un peu idiot, sûrement. Tout finit toujours par lui retomber dessus.

— — —

— — —

Les rues de Paris ne sont jamais endormies, pas à cette période de l'année. Les bars sont déployés sous le ciel sombre, leurs néons dansants répondant avec force aux fêtards affamés.

Adrien est accoudé au comptoir, un billet à la main. Marinette est accrochée à son bras, et regarde avec un air semi-paniqué les six shots posés juste sous leur nez. Alya est en train de les filmer, à une distance respectable.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Adrien, rit Marinette. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont mis là-dedans ?

Il jette un coup d'oeil au barman, qui pose une main sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de rire.

— Je crois que c'était du tabasco, soupire Adrien.

— Avec de la menthe et de la vodka, renchérie Nino. Deux mots : bonne chance.

— Vous allez pas vous en remettre, ajoute Alya.

Marinette laisse échapper un rire joyeux, et saisit son premier shot.

— Bon, c'est payé de toute façon. Et on a dit qu'on testerait tous les shots du bar, alors c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, hein ?

— Pas vraiment, mais j'ai toujours du mal à saisir pourquoi est-ce que ni Alya, ni Nino ne se lancent, dit-il en leur jetant un sale regard.

— Parce qu'on est saint d'esprits ? tente Alya.

— Parce qu'on n'est pas assez bourré pour ça, fait Nino.

Adrien hausse les épaules et attrape son propre verre. Le barman continue à les fixer avec un air concentré, comme spectateur d'un spectacle particulièrement époustouflant.

Ils trinquent, et prennent chacun une grande inspiration. Les verres sont bus coup sec, les trois à suivre. Le gout est agressif, mais ne semble pas si incroyable au jeune homme, alors quand il repose son verre, il prend un air confiant.

— C'est pas si horrible que-

Il s'interrompt brusquement, sentant sa gorge brûler furieusement. À côté de lui, Marinette est en train de s'étouffer sur le comptoir, à moitié morte de rire.

— Bon sang, cette vidéo vaut de l'or, commente Alya. Vous verriez vos têtes !

— Pas vrai ? lance le barman. Quand des gens commandent ces shots-là, on sait que ça va être drôle.

Adrien se met à tousser, agitant ses mains devant sa bouche, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Il a les larmes aux yeux, mais en même temps, il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de rire. Quel bouffon, pense-t-il.

— C'est- ignoble, réussit-il à articuler avec peine.

— C'est hilarant, répond Alya. Mari, tu vas bien ?

— Je crois…

Ses joues sont rouge pivoine, mais elle n'a pas l'air de trop mal le prendre. Elle entraîne Adrien jusqu'aux toilettes, et sort un gobelet de son sac pour qu'ils puissent s'hydrater. Ceux qui passent à côté d'eux les regardent avec des sourires débordant de moquerie, auxquels Adrien répond avec un pouce levé. Il commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. L'eau ne l'aide pas à chasser ce sale goût qu'il a collé à la langue.

— Pourquoi, se lamente-t-il, est-ce qu'on a cru que ce serait une bonne idée, déjà ?

— Parce qu'on est cons ? fait Marinette.

— Ça doit être un truc comme ça…

— La vache… Il faudrait du pain, ou quelque chose pour faire passer le goût…

Alya surgit derrière eux, et passe ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

— Eh bah, vous le prenez pas trop mal, les gars ?

— Oh, tais-toi, fait Marinette.

— Vous êtes vraiment trop drôles !

Quand ils ressortent, Adrien sent sa poitrine se soulever de façon plus bruyante que d'habitude. Les effets de l'alcool, sûrement. Les bruits extérieurs se mélangent à ses pensées, forment une espèce de mélodie enjouée qui vient couronner sa tête. Il a l'alcool joyeux. Marinette a passé un bras autour de son cou pour se soutenir, mais lui non plus ne marche pas droit. Ils slaloment entre les passants, comme des animaux perdus, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il a envie de l'embrasser, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça, pense-t-il.

— — —

— — —

— _Adrien, il faut vraiment que tu te dépêches, répète Nathalie. Tu sais à quel point ton père a horreur du retard, et c'est un jour particulier._

 _Il est assis sur son lit, la tête baissée. Il sent des fourmillements lui picoter le bout des doigts, d'une façon étrangement douloureuse. Sa tête lui fait mal, aussi. Au rez-de-chaussée, il sent qu'il y a du mouvement. Des gens courent partout en faisant beaucoup trop de bruit. Des sonneries de téléphone retentissent de partout._

 _Adrien reste immobile, complètement perdu. Il est dans un tel état de torpeur qu'il n'arrive pas à articuler une réponse pour Nathalie._

— _Bon, soupire-t-elle, je peux appeler ta maquilleuse pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi ici, mais juste après, il faut que tu te décides à bouger de là, c'est d'accord ?_

 _Il hoche la tête. Nathalie appelle quelqu'un et d'autres personnes entrent dans sa chambre. Il a envie de leur gueuler de partir — c'est son espace privé, pas un plateau TV, bon sang !_

— _Adrien, il faut que tu te calmes, le prévient Nathalie. Les répétitions se sont déroulées sans encombre, tout le monde t'a adoré, tu te souviens, non ? Tu vas faire un tabac._

— _Est-ce que, commence-t-il péniblement, est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs ? Je n'aime pas quand tout le monde vient ici._

— _Bien sûr._

 _Sa maison ne ressemble pas à la sienne. Pour tout avouer, il ne s'est jamais senti vraiment à l'aise ici, mais c'est encore pire que d'habitude. Et les gens partent au fur et à mesure, ils vont directement sur le lieu du défilé, là où est déjà son père. On aurait pu penser qu'il viendrait au moins voir Adrien pour l'encourager un peu avant sa prestation, mais non, il ne peut même pas faire l'aller-retour pour l'accompagner, il faut qu'il reste là-bas tout le temps. Dans la salle à manger, il voit une femme qu'il reconnaît à peine, ce doit être la maquilleuse en question. Il s'assoit et se laisse pomponner, ça au moins, il est encore en état de le faire._

 _Nathalie n'arrête pas de parler. Elle dit qui sera là, sur quelles chaînes le défilé sera diffusé. Elle le félicite d'avance, répète que rien ne pourrait mal se passer. Adrien en vient presque à la croire — il faut dire qu'elle y met une telle assurance, c'est dur de la contredire. L'idée d'être vu par tous ces gens ne semble pas si gratifiante que ça, allez savoir pourquoi. Il n'a que quelques pas à faire, il est habitué à ça, alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat comme ça ?_

— _Bon courage, Adrien ! crie quelqu'un._

 _Un merci de la tête, et il est entraîné dans la limousine familiale. Le Gorille lui lance un regard inquiet, auquel il répond avec un faible sourire. C'est la première fois qu'il participe à un événement d'une telle envergure, mais il n'arrive pas à se sentir excité ou fier. Il a l'impression d'être un patin qu'on lance au public pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis, c'est le travail de son père qui compte, alors pourquoi le choisir, lui ? Ça n'a aucun sens, pas à ses yeux. Il doit y avoir des tas de gens qui rêvent de prendre sa place, et il se retrouve comme un con, alors qu'il n'en a rien à foutre, de se pavaner sous les caméras._

 _La limousine continue son chemin, à l'intérieur, le silence règne. Adrien n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, de peur d'avoir les lèvres qui tremblent de façon plus visible encore. Un bruit sourd résonne dans sa tête depuis qu'ils sont parti. Il a bien envie de pleurer un peu — peut-être qu'il se sentira mieux après —, mais ce serait ruiner le maquillage qu'il porte. Et puis, s'il pleure, ça se verra tout de suite, au moment où il descendra de la voiture. Il y pense tout d'un coup, et ça lui fout un gros coup de barre — la façon dont on va se jeter sur lui à la minute où il ouvrira la portière. D'habitude, il ne s'occupe que des shootings, lui, il est juste sur les photos, ça s'arrête là. Et d'accord, on l'aborde de temps en temps ; on va lui demander de signer un autographe, ou de prendre un selfie._

 _Là, c'est complètement différent. Un défilé officiel, des centaines de personnes sur place pour le juger, une diffusion mondiale. Une bouffée de chaleur remonte jusqu'à sa poitrine, il glisse une main derrière son dos et se rend compte qu'il est en sueur._

— _N-Nathalie ? demande-t-il._

— _Mmh ?_

— _On peut s'arrêter, s'il te plaît ?_

— _Je te demande pardon ?_

— _Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter, deux minutes ? Je me sens pas très bien._

 _Elle prend un air sévère, mais ses lèvres sont pincées et lui donnent un air hésitant._

— _Adrien, nous sommes vraiment pressés, tu sais bien-_

— _S'il te plaît, fait-il, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air deux secondes, ça doit être possible, non ?_

 _Elle hoche la tête avec un soupir._

— _Tu es tout pâle, fait-elle remarquer. D'accord. On va s'arrêter, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps._

— _Merci._

 _Ils prennent une petite allée et s'y arrêtent sans prendre la peine de se garer. Adrien ouvre la portière et sort les jambes de la voiture, prenant une grande inspiration. Le bruit de la circulation parvient à peine à ses oreilles — c'est comme s'il avait un coussin sur sa tête, mettant tout le reste en sourdine. Il a mal au coeur et au crâne._

 _Une goutte tombe sur sa chaussure, et il relève les yeux vers le ciel. Une voûte grise recouvre la ville, étouffant toute trace de bonne humeur. Adrien regarde la pluie qui commence à se déverser sur le bout de ses jambes. L'eau fait de petites traces sombres qu'il regarde sans les voir._

 _Nathalie lui demande s'il va mieux, mais il secoue la tête. Il a envie de sortir de la voiture pour s'aérer les idées, il a envie de sortir et de se rafraichir. Lorsque Nathalie le voit glisser sa tête en dehors de la limousine, elle le réprimande._

— _Adrien, ne sors pas, tu vas ruiner ton maquillage !_

 _Mais c'est trop tard, les gouttes martèlent son visage, sans pitié. Et pour être honnête, il n'en a rien à foutre. Il entend un gosse éclater de rire, dans la rue d'en face, et lorsqu'il se retourne pour le regarder, il le voit courir entre les passants pour aller se mettre à l'abri, ça lui fait tout bizarre. Son coeur est compressé, écrasé dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse est douloureuse. Adrien regarde le gosse et il en a les larmes aux yeux. Il a envie de se mettre à l'abri, lui aussi. Pas à l'abri de la pluie ; la pluie, c'est pas important, c'est pas ça qui lui fait du mal._

 _Il ne se retourne pas pour s'excuser auprès de Nathalie, il ne fait aucun signe au Gorille. Il prend ses jambes à son cou. Il se met à courir du plus vite qu'il peut — il ne veut surtout pas qu'on le rattrape —, les rues sont trempées, maintenant, elles sont glissantes et chacun de ses pas laisse des reflets cristallins, des images à la disposition de tous les passants. Il entend Nathalie crier son nom, à plusieurs reprises, mais ne se retourne jamais. C'est comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui venait d'exploser. Il veut se retrouver loin de tout ce qui provoque ce sentiment maladif chez lui. C'est peut-être un lâche, mais c'est sa limite._

 _Il trébuche une, deux fois. Sa chemise est trempée, ses cheveux ont une forme improbable. Il ne s'arrête que quand il arrive chez lui, et qu'il est seul, enfermé dans sa chambre. Il garde les clefs dans sa main et les serre si fort qu'il a peur de se couper avec. Ses mains tremblent._

— _Adrien ? Adrien !_

 _Il se sent tellement étrange qu'il a l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Pris de frissons, il s'agrippe au mur et ferme les yeux, attendant que l'orage passe. C'est bon, pense-t-il, personne ne peut entrer, personne ne peut venir._

 _Alors il attend. Le temps du défilé. Quand son portable se met à vibrer pour la neuvième fois, il le jette par la fenêtre._

 _Quand la nuit est bien avancée, et qu'il entend son père rentrer, avec sa démarche sèche et la façon dont il claque furieusement la porte, Adrien va dans sa salle de bain, et vomit._

— — —

— — —

Il se réveille en sursaut, le visage brûlant.

Ses volets laissent passer quelques rayons colorés provoqués par les phares des voitures, qui viennent zébrer le plafond de sa chambre. Sa gorge est sèche, et ses poings serrés ; il sent qu'il est en sueur. Il reste immobile pendant un moment, n'osant même pas respirer. Il a l'impression que des ombres sont postées juste au-dessus de lui, formant un dôme opaque, en train d'attendre qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement pour le réduire à l'état de poussière.

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, et se lève en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Dans sa cuisine, il se prépare une tisane aux fruits rouges. Ses mains tremblent, et il se brûle avec lorsqu'il sort la tasse du micro-onde.

Il n'a personne à appeler à cette heure-ci, surtout pour évoquer un souvenir qu'il traîne avec lui depuis tout ce temps. Les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils n'arrêtent pas de le blâmer, de lui dire qu'il a agi comme un gamin. Ça le rend malade.

Alors il est là, seul dans sa cuisine, à cinq heures et demie, en train de se demander pourquoi il se sent si seul. Ses pieds nus touchent le carrelage, il frissonne. Il pense à Marinette, mais ce n'est pas juste, elle ne peut pas toujours être là pour lui, c'est normal, il ne peut pas s'accrocher aussi désespérément à elle. Peut-être qu'elle aussi a ce genre de moment, peut-être qu'elle se réveille le matin et se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait sortir du lit, peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas assez aimée.

Ça dure quelques heures. La tisane ne réussit pas à le calmer, mais il finit par se sentir fatigué à nouveau, et retourne se coucher.

— — —

— — —

Marinette semble heureuse. Adrien trouve qu'elle ressemble à un bouquet de fleurs, avec ses vêtements colorés et son parfum sucré. Ils passent énormément de temps ensemble, mais Marinette a d'autres amis. Elle reçoit tout le temps des tas de coups de fil de personnes qui semblent très proches d'elle. Adrien finit par se demander en quoi il est spécial, et si elle n'est pas juste naturellement si aimante avec tout le monde. S'il n'est qu'un passant de plus devant chez elle.

La jalousie ne lui va pas bien, il le sait. Il passe son temps à la bombarder de messages et à lui demander si elle est libre, s'il peut passer la prendre pour boire un café. Alya lui dit qu'il en fait trop, que même _elle_ ne voit pas autant Marinette que lui, alors qu'elles sont colocataires. Ça le rassure un peu.

C'est déconcertant, d'être si dépendant de quelqu'un. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant — il y a eu sa mère, mais c'était différent —, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Marinette est comme un raz-de-marée venu renverser le paysage auquel Adrien s'était tant habitué. Mais il aime cette nouvelle ville qu'elle y a construite — il aime le fait qu'elle s'y sente bien, elle aussi, et qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais d'édifier tout autour d'elle.

Elle avance dans sa collection avec l'aise d'une vraie pro, et Adrien ne peut qu'être heureux pour elle. Les mannequins dressés dans sa chambre se retrouvent de plus en plus couverts. Et avec ça, Septembre revient, et c'est la fin de leurs longues journées à ne penser à rien sauf à eux, c'est la fin d'un été sans responsabilité.

Adrien est à côté d'elle quand elle termine la dernière pièce. C'est un gant en satin noir, qui ne couvre pas l'intégralité de sa paume. Elle le lance sur lui quand elle le finit, et il se met à applaudir. Il trouve la collection tellement belle, c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas en faire quelque chose de plus.

— Tu sais, propose-t-il, j'ai quelques contacts, et… Si tu veux, je peux trouver des mannequins pour prendre quelques photos. Pas pour les envoyer à un magazine ou quoi, mais juste pour qu'on aille jusqu'au bout.

Marinette sourit, et ça ne peut qu'être une bonne chose.

— Merci Adrien, dit-elle. Ça me plairait beaucoup de faire ça !

Alors ils s'y mettent dès qu'ils peuvent. Adrien préfère laisser Chloé contacter qui elle veut, car malgré ce qu'il a dit à Marinette, il n'a jamais vraiment créé d'amitié avec qui que ce soit dans ce milieu. Et puis, Chloé est la reine, lorsqu'il s'agit de bien présenter les choses. En l'occurrence, une séance photo qui ne sera ni rémunérée, ni diffusée, ce qui n'apporterait aucun bénéfice à qui que ce soit.

Ils se trimbalent avec les mannequins en plastique de Marinette jusque chez Adrien, parce que son appartement est assez vide pour que l'on puisse y trouver un mur blanc qui fera office de fond pour les photos. Une date est rapidement fixée, qu'il entoure en rouge sur le calendrier affiché dans sa cuisine, qui ne lui sert d'habitude pas à grand-chose.

C'est supposé arriver un mercredi après-midi.

— — —

— — —

Bien sûr, Adrien aurait dû s'y attendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut toujours que les choses tournent mal quand il est concerné, et ça ne date pas d'hier. Ça lui rappelle un peu ce film, _Little Big Man_ , où il arrive un tas de choses au personnage principal, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, il n'arrive juste pas à avancer par lui-même — et quand il pense y arriver, paf, la vie lui retire ce qui est important, comme pour se moquer de lui.

C'est un mardi matin, et il est tout excité à l'idée de faire ce shooting le lendemain (c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive), il balance ses épaules de gauche à droite en chantant une mélodie hasardeuse dans sa tête, et ce gros sourire ne veut pas se décoller de ses lèvres. Il sort son portable pour envoyer un SMS à Marinette, quelque chose d'idiot, sûrement, et se rend compte que Chloé a essayé de l'appeler trois fois.

Elle a laissé un message, ce qui n'est déjà pas un bon signe ; Chloé fait partie de ses gens qui détestent avoir affaire au répondeur. Adrien sent son coeur retomber dans sa poitrine, comme une pierre lourde qui se détache d'une falaise. Il appuie sur le bouton « play » et écoute ce qu'elle a de si important à dire. Trois minutes plus tard, il est sur google, devant cet article incroyablement stupide et qui semble avoir été écrit par un gosse de douze ans, et il n'est plus amusé du tout.

Il y a une photo de lui et Marinette, les mannequins en plastique dans les bras, se lançant un regard complice et retenant leurs sourires gênés. Dans d'autres circonstances, Adrien aurait adoré cette photo. Il y a quelque chose de très beau et de presque _mystique_ dans les reflets des yeux lagons de Mariette, et même la lumière qui rebondit sur sa peau, sur ses épaules dénudées en plein été, semble reconnaissante. Rien qu'à l'idée que cette photo circule avec des intentions grotesques et aussi pathétiques que celle-ci, Adrien a le tournis. Il se sent en colère, contre la personne qui a pensé qu'utiliser des mots et des phrases telles que _« Une ancienne compétitrice qui profite de la faiblesse du jeune Agreste pour reprendre son avance »_ était une bonne idée. Sans raison, il se sent aussi en colère contre Chloé. Il ne lui répond même pas.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, il hésite à contacter Marinette. Il ne sait jamais réagir dans ce genre de cas. Il fait comme d'habitude ; il prend sur lui et attend que les choses passent d'elles-mêmes, peut-être qu'en laissant passer suffisamment de temps, la poussière recouvrira tous ces putain de mots et tout le monde les aura oublié. Parce que le public est un idiot, il se nourrit des rumeurs les plus infondées et en est _heureux_ , parce que les gens n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de se dire, _tiens, mêlons-nous de choses qui nous dépassent complètement_.

Il passe la chanson _Scatterbrain (As Dead As Leaves)_ de Radiohead, et se laisse tomber sur son tapis, la tête vide. Il s'endort.

 _Yesterday's headlines blown by the wind,_

 _Yesterday's people end up scatterbrain._

 _Any fool can easy pick a hole. (I only wish I could fall in),_

 _A moving target un a firin' range._

— — —

— — —

Il met trois jours à contacter Marinette. Il aurait pu le faire plus tôt, mais il a peur, et en même temps, il est trop déprimé pour le faire. Il la connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle va lui dire qu'elle ne fera pas de photos. Il trouve que c'est du gâchis, mais il ne peut pas en faire plus.

— Tu sais, dit Marinette, j'avais peur que tu refuses de me voir.

Le café dans lequel ils sont est grand, poussiéreux, et d'après ce qu'on dit, n'a pas changé de décor depuis les années 60. Marinette a des yeux cernés, et la façon dont elle touille son café est morose.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais de te voir ? demande-t-il. Je pensais que tu serais en colère contre _moi_.

Elle rit, mais sans joie. Ça le met mal à l'aise. Marinette n'est pas faite pour _mentir_ , ou prétendre.

— Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais parce que tu es à nouveau au coeur des médias, dit-elle. Mais t'as raison, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. C'était idiot de ma part.

Il hoche la tête avec précaution.

— Je suis habitué, dit-il, et puis ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute.

Il a envie de penser à des paroles de réconfort, de glisser des mots encourageants, dire que se retrouver comme une poupée de chiffon entre les doigts du monde entier, ce n'est rien. Mais il sait que c'est faux, Marinette le sait aussi ; c'est dégradant, et pas quelque chose de très agréable. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, à part continuer à boire son café en espérant que l'article sera vite retiré du site en question. Chloé est sur le coup, et c'est une pro.

— C'est dommage pour ta collection, sort-il quand même.

Marinette hausse les épaules.

— C'est pas grave. L'important, c'est d'avoir réussi à la terminer, déjà. Le reste, c'est du détail.

— Je trouve ça injuste quand même.

— Tant pis.

Et il change de sujet, parce qu'elle a encore l'air d'être un peu sensible à ce propos, et qu'il ne veut pas pousser les choses trop loin. Il sait bien qu'il y a des moments où on a juste envie de parler d'autre chose, comme par exemple, se demander quel est le meilleur des films X-Men. C'est plus facile.

— — —

— — —

Adrien sait qu'il y a pire. Il y a toujours pire. Si vous racontez votre histoire à quelqu'un, si vous réunissez tous les détails qui font qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas exactement heureux, on vous dira toujours : au moins, telle ou telle chose n'est pas arrivée.

Sauf que c'est quelque chose qui n'a rien de réconfortant. Quand Adrien prend le courage de dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas heureux et qu'on lui répond que ça pourrait être pire, ça lui donne l'impression que ce qu'il vit n'est pas important, ou que quelque chose de pire va arriver. Dans les deux cas, est-ce que ça le réconforte ? Absolument pas. Et pourtant, tout le monde déteste ça — vous parlez de vous et qui sont les autres pour vous dire de relativiser ? —, et tout le monde continue à le faire. C'est un réflexe qu'a l'humain lambda, un réflexe sûrement stupide et un peu désespéré. Il ne trouve pas de paroles réconfortantes, alors il dit ce genre de connerie à la place d'un simple « tu peux y arriver, ça va aller, c'est dur mais il faut que tu t'accroches ». Accepter que les autres souffrent. Accepter que le monde puisse être un endroit difficile pour quelqu'un qui, a priori, n'a rien vécu de traumatisant.

Adrien a eu des hauts et des bas. Il n'est pas tant à plaindre que ça. Il a assez d'argent pour vivre des années sans travailler, une réputation qui le suit à la trace, et des personnes qui tiennent à lui, d'autres qui le détestent sans même le connaître. Il ne dit pas à Marinette qu'il y a pire. Elle ne le lui dit pas non plus. C'est pour ce genre de détails qu'il l'aime autant.

La nouvelle va et s'en va, suivant le cours du fleuve de l'oubli. Les gens ne prêtent plus attention. Adrien et Marinette continuent à se voir régulièrement, et un jour, il remarque qu'on ne se met plus à chuchoter sur leur passage. Ce jour-là, il pleut — des filets humides dégoulinent de la Tour Eiffel, juste au-dessus d'eux —, Paris est un miroir géant. Adrien prend Marinette par la taille et ils se mettent à danser dans la rue. Sa jupe se soulève au vent, fait des tourbillons. Adrien se dit que ça doit être ce qu'on appelle le bonheur.

— — —

— — —

Après ça, il ne s'arrête pas de pleuvoir. Ça fait presque penser à un film de science-fiction ; _et il se mit à pleuvoir pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce que tout le continent soit inondé_. Sauf que la ville va très bien, et la seule chose à être inondée, c'est probablement la baignoire d'Adrien.

Il ne s'arrête pas de pleuvoir, mais ça n'est même plus déprimant. Adrien passe une main par la fenêtre, et regarde les gouttes s'écraser sur sa peau, leur mort paisible mais destinée. Quelle blague.

La télévision est allumée. Il entend, à travers le vacarme aérien et les Klaxons insistants, la présentatrice piailler à propos de la pollution provoquée par les ventes de galette-saucisses en Bretagne. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à dire. Adrien ne comprendra jamais les chaînes d'actualité. On essaye de vous faire croire que ces trucs-là existent pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui est _intéressant_. Mais apparemment, intéressant veut dire parler de la rupture de Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie pendant des heures. Les chaînes cherchent à faire de l'audience en flattant l'intérêt médiocre de certains. Leur but n'est pas de faire plaisir au public, mais de le tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde. Ce qui est _viral_. En théorie, du moins.

De toute façon, Adrien s'est résigné. Après le fameux défilé qu'il a zappé, il a eu le droit à trois émissions entièrement consacrées à lui — sans sa présence —, et des dizaines d'articles qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Il a arrêté de croire que ça allait changer un jour.

Il ne change pas de chaîne, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'on va faire une annonce importante. Sur sa table basse, il y a trois bouteilles de bière vides ; il en prend une nouvelle. Le vendredi soir est une plage non réservée, synonyme de tranquillité et de vide sidéral. Il ne voit ni Chloé, ni Nino, ni Marinette — voilà une liste relativement courte, et par conséquent _triste_ , de ses amis. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il y a une rediffusion de « Retour vers le Futur » à vingt-et-une heure. Il sort son portable et fait part de cette bonne nouvelle à Marinette, qui lui répond qu'elle va regarder le film et qu'ils pourront en parler en _live_. Une proposition assez banale qui réussit à faire sourire Adrien pendant au moins trois minutes.

Pendant la diffusion du film, il passe son temps à dire les répliques à voix hautes avant qu'elles ne soient prononcées, et comme il est seul, il ne se fait même pas engueuler pour ça. Voici les avantages, faibles mais bien existants, à la solitude. Marinette lui dit qu'elle connaît le film par coeur. Ça le rend encore plus heureux. Elle dit qu'elle a envie de le voir. Il manque de lâcher sa bière sur le canapé, et son coeur sort de sa poitrine. Il répond que lui aussi, avec un smiley qui sourit, pour ne pas faire trop sérieux. Marinette, elle, n'avait pas mis de smiley. Ce genre de détails ne devrait pas l'affecter autant.

Dehors, les rues sont encore ruisselantes. Notre-Dame est fièrement éclairée, et se dresse telle une fusée prête à décoller. Le temps s'est un peu calmé, des particules humides flottantes dans l'atmosphère font leur apparition, rien de grave. De toute façon, il ne sait plus où est son parapluie. Il l'attend, face à la Seine, se demandant combien de personnes se sont déjà noyées dedans.

Il entend son prénom ; c'est elle. Elle porte deux chignons hauts sur les côtés, une jupe noire et un imperméable flashy. Adrien esquisse un sourire, prêt à lui sortir une réplique du film qu'ils viennent de voir pour entamer la conversation, mais il remarque les cernes sous ses yeux, et son air morose.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Elle hausse les épaules, et shoot dans un caillou.

— J'sais pas, fait-elle. Ça allait, il y a trente minutes. Je sais pas ce que j'ai.

— Ça m'arrive à moi aussi, répond Adrien.

Une réponse qui ne restera probablement pas dans les annales, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé.

— Je déteste quand je suis comme ça, continue Marinette. Pas toi ? Avoir l'impression que tout est contre toi et que dès que quelque chose de _bien_ se passe, il disparaît juste après ? En plus, il n'y a même pas de raison particulière, la plupart du temps ! Ça vient comme ça, c'est comme un vide dans ma poitrine, et ça gonfle, ça gonfle, jusqu'à ce que-

Elle reprend sa respiration, le visage rouge de frustration. Adrien sait ce que c'est. Trouver les bons mots, c'est souvent aussi difficile qu'inutile — il n'a pas besoin de vulgaires lettres assemblées pour comprendre un sentiment qui reste caché au fond de sa poitrine depuis des années. Sa main vient trouver l'épaule de Marinette, qui tremble légèrement. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause du froid ou d'autre chose.

— Ça va aller, tu vas voir, lance Adrien. On n'a pas besoin de toujours avoir _peur_ , tu sais ?

— Moi, j'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas aussi _effrayant_. À regarder les autres, ça a l'air tellement facile.

— Je ne pense pas que ça le soit pour personne, dit Adrien en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est quelque chose sur lequel on peut travailler. On peut s'améliorer.

Rafale de vent, elle plisse les yeux. Sa peau doit être froide.

— Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez nous ? demande-t-elle.

Adrien ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu aussi vulnérable. La façon dont elle mord sa lèvre, dont elle fronce le nez avec tristesse, dont elle place ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour se couper du reste du monde, il n'aime pas qu'elle soit dans un tel état.

— Je crois bien qu'on est un peu abîmés, dit-il. Mais c'est pas grave, ça peut s'arranger.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire toi-même !

La lueur colérique qui passe dans les yeux de Marinette le surprend. Elle se rapproche subitement, et plante son regard dans le sien avec détermination.

— Ne me sort pas ce genre de connerie, Adrien. Tu crois que tu peux me dire ce que tu dis aux _autres_ , et me faire croire que tu le penses ? Tu crois que je suis idiote ? On se parle de beaucoup de choses, mais est-ce que tu m'appelles dès que tu as besoin de moi, hein ? Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu n'as pas fait une crise d'angoisse la nuit dernière, hein ? Je te connais, mieux que les autres, mais c'est pas suffisant, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu parles de s'arranger, comment veut-on que ça s'arrange, si c'est comme ça ?

Adrien a envie de se sentir blessé par ses mots. Il se sent proche de Marinette ; ne le sent-elle pas comme ça aussi ? Ils ont peut-être du mal à _vivre_ , mais au moins, ils sont spéciaux l'un pour l'autre.

— Je n'ai pas eu de crise d'angoisse la nuit dernière, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Marinette crispe ses épaules, et serre des poings.

— Eh bien moi, fait-elle d'une voix tremblotante, j'en ai eu une ! Angoisse, ou anxiété, je ne sais même plus. J'ai commencé à pleurer et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, je savais même pas pourquoi. Ça devenait dur de respirer, et quand j'ai essayé de bouger, j'étais complètement paralysée. J'étais terrorisée !

— Je suis désolé, Marinette, répond-il, je suis désolé.

Il tend ses bras pour l'enlacer, mais elle est plus rapide. Elle s'accroche à lui, la tête enfouie dans son torse. Adrien commence à parler, des mots qui viennent naturellement. Sa tête lui fait mal à cause du froid et surtout du vent, mais il ne bouge pas.

— C'est dur, confesse-il. Parfois, je me demande si je pourrai être, tu sais, _normal_. Mais en attendant, je veux juste être avec toi. Je ne vais pas mentir plus longtemps, Marinette, je suis désolé si j'ai merdé. Mais dernièrement, parce que tu étais là, je me sentais plus heureux.

Il sent sa tête bouger contre lui, comme pour approuver ses paroles.

— Moi aussi, dit-elle.

— Alors, fait Adrien, on arrête de mentir ?

— Oui.

Une idée lui vient. Il place ses mains sur les épaules de Marinette, et prend une grande inspiration. Il sent son coeur se soulever dans sa poitrine, avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation.

— JE VOULAIS ÊTRE QUELQU'UN D'EXCEPTIONNEL ! hurle-t-il, le visage dirigé vers le ciel gris.

Dans la rue, les passants, s'arrêtent, ou le regarde, troublés. De toute façon, il est habitué aux regards des autres. Et puis quoi, si un article sort à propos de ça demain, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ?

Marinette se met à trembler plus, et lorsqu'elle s'éloigne enfin, dévoilant son visage, il voit qu'elle rit. Elle se précipite vers le pont, et en quelque enjambées, s'arrête à son centre. Des mèches s'échappent de sa coiffure, flottent au vent comme un drapeau planté pour marquer un territoire. Elle place ses mains sur la fine barrière qui les sépare de l'eau, et se penche en avant, la tête au-dessus du vide.

— JE VOULAIS ÊTRE LA PREMIÈRE ! crie-t-elle. JE VOULAIS GAGNER CE STUPIDE CONCOURS !

— JE VOULAIS QU'ON ATTENDE AUTRE CHOSE DE MOI ! renchérit Adrien, en prenant la même position. JE VOULAIS DÉCIDER MOI-MÊME DE MON FUTUR !

— JE VEUX CHANGER !

— MOI AUSSI !

Marinette lui jette un regard complice. Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle n'a plus l'air aussi paniquée. Elle respire lentement, une, deux fois, et se retourne à nouveau vers la Seine.

— JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE D'ADRIEN ! crie-t-elle encore.

— JE- attends, _quoi_ ? s'exclame Adrien.

Il reste figé sur place, face au sourire timide mais amusé de Marinette. Il se sent rougir de la tête aux pieds. Ça ne peut pas être- il a dû mal comprendre, c'est-

— Plus de mensonges ! fait Marinette. Il fallait que je te le dise, je crois.

— Tu- tu-

— Oui ?

Adrien s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je veux dire- _vraiment_ ?

Sa remarque la fait rire. Elle hoche la tête, puis prend une expression un peu plus contrariée.

— Bon, tu comptes me répondre, ou pas ? Je n'ai peut-être pas l'air de l'être, mais je suis un peu terrorisée, là…

Et Adrien a envie de lui répondre d'une façon exceptionnelle ; il aimerait être une espèce de poète, il ne sait pas, il veut avoir les bons mots. Son coeur enfle, déborde de sa poitrine, et le regard de Marinette est sur lui, plus lumineux et plus intense que jamais. Il ne peut pas juste rester silencieux et la dévorer du regard, hein ? Alors il se lance, prend une grande inspiration, et passe ses mains sur les joues humides de Marinette, les doigts encore tremblants. Il avance son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, dans un baiser d'esquimaux vraiment innocent, mais qui rend Adrien euphorique.

— Moi aussi, dit-il doucement.

Il parle d'une voix basse, comme si c'était un secret, comme si Marinette ne venait pas de crier ses propres mots au monde entier. Adrien ne peut pas encore crier ça à tout le monde. Il n'est plus fâché, il n'est plus angoissé : il pense à autre chose, et cette chose est tellement légère et délicate qu'il ne peut pas ressentir autre chose que de la tendresse. Marinette l'aime ? Marinette l'aime. Ça n'a pas l'air réel, mais d'accord.

Elle rit.

— Je suis contente d'être venue, dit-elle.

— Moi aussi.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça en quelques secondes, fait-elle, et je dois t'avouer que je préférai la première.

— Moi aussi…

— Ohh, mais tu as perdu tes mots ?

Adrien hoche la tête. Bien sûr qu'il a perdu ces mots, quelle question ! Marinette vient de se confesser à lui !

— C'est pas grave, dit-elle, c'est difficile de trouver les bons mots, parfois.

— Mmh…

— Mais j'aime bien quand tu parles, continue Marinette. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de perdre complètement l'usage de la parole…

Il laisse échapper un rire, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Marinette, contre la peau électrisante de son cou.

— Je crois que je vais juste devoir m'adapter. Hey, je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis… Je ne sais pas ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà été aussi heureux ? demande-t-il dans le vide.

Marinette vient attraper le bout de sa main, et dépose un léger baiser sur son dos.

— Je suis heureuse, moi aussi.

Une goutte lui tombe sur le nez, et elle la chasse d'un geste de main, avec l'air contrarié d'une collégienne qui aurait peur de ruiner son premier maquillage. Adrien regarde silencieusement les nuages couvrir le ciel, s'écartant par moments pour laisser passer quelques rayons qui l'éblouissent.

— On rentre ? demande-t-il lorsque la pluie se fait plus dense. On prend le bus ?

Marinette semble considérer cette option pendant un moment, puis secoue la tête.

— Je préfère qu'on y aille à pied.

 _I've got to admit it's getting better,_

 _A little better all the time_

 _I have to admit it's getting better,_

 _It's getting better since you've been mine._

 _(Getting better —_ _ **The Beatles**_ _)_

—

 **fin.**

— — —

— — —

 _Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au meme xD_

 _Marinette : jtm_

 _Adrien : okay… sounds fake but okay…._

 _Sinon, les shots au tabasco… Histoire vraie… N'essayez pas…. Et ok, mdr, je me suis un peu lâchée sur les médias mais c'est un sujet qui m'irrite en vrai xD sorry. Bon, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! C'est quelque chose d'assez personnel, surtout dans la façon dont je parle de l'anxiété/dépression, mais bon, je pense qu'on est pas mal à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation haha… Mais, voilà, désolée d'avoir pris beaucoup de retard. C'est une fic qui compte pas mal pour moi, alors je voulais que ce soit bien, et je pense que je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Bisous :)_


End file.
